This is a randomized, double-blind, placebo controlled trial of three nursing interventions for prevention of vulvo-vaginal candidiasis in HIV-infected women. 200 women have enrolled; 53% African-American; 34% White; 11% Hispanic; 2% Other This study is in its final stages: clinical data collection will be completed by March 31, 1998, and data analysis will be completed by January 1, 1999.